


On The Edge Of Sanity

by DeadMilitia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Learning to trust, M/M, Master!Phil, Master/Slave, Physical Abuse, Slave!Dan, Trust Issues, depressed dan, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a slave meant you were worthless, you were disposable. Masters don't care about the well being of slaves since there were so many others for the taking. Dan wishes he had been killed rather than sold to a new master, but he doesn't get to decide so he'll play the part again. </p><p>Phil wants to show Dan that he's not like other masters. He doesn't rape and abuse his companions. But he learns that Dan has never had a kind master and trust is not something he gives easily. To Dan, Phil is just another monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> First, sorry if this sucks. I'm not good at first chapters and this is the first phanfic I've written so I'm still finding my groove here. I swear this will get better! My first chapters alway suck!  
> Second, I'm pretty excited about this story, so please love it!  
> Third, I'm going through the summer from hell right now, so updates will sometimes come fast and other times slow. The main thing right now is that my 12 year old sister is in the hospital with non-hodgkins burkitt lymphoma. She's been there over a month now and I'm running back and forth between home and the hospital. But her cancer is highly treatable! It's just a long, hard, sometimes scary process to get her healthy again. So please be understanding that updates may be slow at times. I'm taking over my mom's roll at home while she stays at the hospital with my sister so I'm usually busy.

Dan squirmed around a bit in discomfort. He had been bound and gagged for days now. He was too exhausted to struggle against the restraints, not that it would do him any good. Even if he got loose he wouldn't make it out of the building alive. Disobedience was severely punished and running away usually resulted in death. Dan wasn't sure what was so bad about that anymore though.

He could hear footsteps and talking which made his heart race. This was most likely it. He would be sold to his new master and his personal hell would start over. He silently hoped this master would take him so he wouldn't be punished again for not being good enough.

"He's got a good body, he's usually obedient, and he can handle a lot." He heard the familiar voice say. He wanted to scoff at that. He was obedient because he would be beaten senseless if he wasn't and it was never his choice on how much he could handle. He just cried through whatever was done to him. Dan heard footsteps approach him, stopping in front of him.

"Can I remove the blindfold?" He heard a gentle voice ask. That voice was misleading. There was nothing gentle about masters. The man must have gotten an unspoken reply as Dan felt fingers working to remove the blindfold. He kept his eyes closed after the blindfold was taken off. "Come on now, open your eyes." The man requested, putting three fingers under Dan's chin to lift his head. Dan opened his eyes but didn't dare meet the master's. He focused on the man's lips and saw a small smile spread over them.

"Do you want to test it out?" His current master asked. The new master turned to look at the other man.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The man replied before standing up. "I definitely like what I see. How much?" The man asked, making Dan's heart rate speed up. This was it. He was going to a new master who would have new rules and kinks. He would have to go through submission beatings and punishments for things he didn't know weren't allowed.

"If you're serious, come with me," his former master said, leading the man out of the room. Once the door was closed Dan couldn't hold himself together anymore and broke down. He knew he couldn't be crying when his new master came back. That was something that would get you immediately punished. Dan allowed himself to cry just to get it out of his system. It would be harder to hold it all back so letting some of it out now would be best.

He started trying to get himself under control as he heard a door open again and footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened again and the two men came back in. This time the new one was carrying a leather leash. He attached it to the too-tight collar around Dan's neck while Dan's former master undid all of his bindings. Once he was free he waited for permission to move.

"Come on," his new master said, voice too gentle for Dan's liking. There was no way he was going to show any signs of trust for this man. He knew that twisted game all too well. They act nice and gentle until they gain your trust and then break you down in the most cruel ways they can think of. It was fun for some masters to re-break slaves. To strip away any trust or happiness the slave had developed.

Dan followed his new master out of the room, being led through the house he had been held hostage in for four years now and into the attached garage. He knew how this worked, you're tied up, laid on the floor of the back seat and a blanket of some sort is thrown over you. These exchanges were also done in the middle of the night so masters don't run into a lot of traffic. Which meant the cold night air would be worse for Dan as he was only in black boxers that his former masters had put on him.

His former master stood in the doorway seeming annoyed by how long this was taking. Dan kept his head down, making sure not to look at the vehicle or towards any windows that might be in the room. You never looked for anything that could identify masters. It wasn't like it was common for slaves to get away, but on the chance that you managed to, they didn't want you to be able to identify them. Which was also why most didn't tell you their name and some didn't even show their face.

The back door was opened and Dan was instructed to lay on the floor. He did as he was told and his hands were then cuffed to something under the back seat. A soft blanket was laid over him which was surprising. Normally the blanket used was some old, dirty blanket that itched. The master kept the radio playing as they drove.

The ride was long which Dan figured he should have expected but when they finally stopped, his heart was pounding hard again. This was it. He was about to be subjected to something he didn't want, whether that would be sex or a beating he didn't know. The master got out of the car and opened the back door, removing the blanket and uncuffing him from the seat. The master helped him out of the car and led him towards an average, white house. It was two stories and had a nice front porch with a swing. There were houses on either side but Dan figured his master wasn't too concerned since it appeared to be the middle of the night. His master wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, surprising him a little.

After they got inside, his master flipped on the light and dropped his keys into a bowl by the door. The inside was nicely furnished and decorated, house plants basically took over most of the house along with odd toys and figurines of video game, anime, TV, and movie characters.

"I know what you're thinking, Dan, and I think we need to have a talk. You should change first though. I have some clothes you can wear upstairs. Go ahead and sit down," his master instructed, motioning to the couch. After he was seated, his master removed the ropes around his wrists. His master left the room, leaving Dan unbound in the livingroom. This master either trusted that Dan was really that obedient and loyal or this master was really stupid. You never leave a slave unbound in a room with an unlocked door. Dan wouldn't dare make a run for it. That resulted in death. Though he wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him alive anymore.

His master returned a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes in his arms and a gentle smile. Dan wasn't buying into it though. No master was nice. Not for long anyway.

"The bathroom is right over there," his master pointed to a door down a small hallway in the back of the living room. Dan stood there for a moment, unsure what was going on. Masters don't allow you to be far from them and they especially don't allow you privacy. What was the point when a slave would spend most of their time naked in front of their master? "Go on, get changed," his master urged him. Dan took a few cautions steps in the direction on the bathroom. Once he got there he wasn't sure if he was allowed to close the door. After shutting in part of the way he noticed there was a lock on the door. That was another thing weird about this master. You never allowed your slave in a room with a lock unless you controlled that lock.

Dan didn't shut the door all of the way before examining the clothes he had been given. A plain purple shirt, black lounge pants, and a clean pair of boxers. He stripped from his tight, black boxers and into his new clothes. After he was done, he went back to the livingroom, unsure what to do with his old boxers.

"I'll take those," his master said, taking the boxers and going back to the bathroom. When he came back he looked Dan up and down. "Here, let's remove this, too." Dan flinched as hands touched his neck, removing the too-tight leather collar.

"Do you have anything else on?" Dan shook his head no. "Go ahead and have a seat. Are you thirsty? Or hungry?" Dan shook his head no again as he walked toward the couch. He paused and looked at the blue couch before looking at the floor. He hadn't been told if he was allowed to sit on the couch again so he chose to sit on the floor instead.

"Dan, you can sit on the couch." Dan only shrugged, staring down at his hands. He heard his master sigh and worried that he was getting irritated. His master came over and sat on the couch beside him. It was silent for a while. Dan kept his gaze down and tried to sit as still as he could. "Dan, please sit on the couch with me." Dan moved to sit on the couch, following orders. He didn't look at his master though.

"I know you're scared and I know what you expect to happen, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a master like you think, Dan. I mean, I am a master, but I don't do things like other masters do. I buy for companionship. And I don't resale slaves either." Dan's heart basically stopped. If he doesn't resale then he kills. Those were the only two options for slaves. Dan felt tears burning his eyes but tried to hold them back.

"I also don't punish. If you don't want to do something, I want you to voice it. Also, this is your home now, too. You're allowed to live how you please. I have a good job and can supply for you whatever you need or want." His master paused as if waiting for Dan to say something. "Oh, and my name is Phil," he could see the man smiling out of the corner of his eye. This master was too nice to be true. He was just trying to gain Dan's trust so he could break him down again. It was how all masters like him worked.

"Is there anything you want right now?" Dan shook his head no. "What do you like to do?" Dan only shrugged, still staring at his hands.

"Can you talk?" Dan nodded his head. "That's good, I thought maybe you had been severely hurt." Dan almost wanted to scoff. No master cared if a slave was hurt. Even if a slave died it wasn't a big deal. They could just go back to the market and get a new one.

"Do you remember the last time you were allowed to eat or drink?" Dan thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. Days got messed up when you were locked in a room with no windows for days at a time. The fact that he was being sold meant he never left that basement room. He no longer helped clean the house, cook, or pleasure his master. He just spent his time being bound in that room, meeting master after master in hopes one would buy him. He figured his days were running out and he should be thankful his new master bought him. Had he not been bought, he would have been getting a bullet to the head. That would probably had been better. All his suffering would have ended.

"I want you to eat something and get a drink. Come with me," his master said, standing from the couch and heading towards a doorway at the side of the couch. Dan stood up and followed his master, not wanting to disobey. The kitchen and dining room were more modern and decorated the same as the rest of the house. A few plants lined the window sill above the sink and the two window sills at the head and side of the table. This master really seemed to love house plants. Which meant Dan would be ordered to take care of them and pray he doesn't kill one.

"Anything specific you would like to eat?" Dan only shook his head, he knew better. You never request anything from a master, no matter how nice they are being. His master seemed to think about it for a moment. "How about tacos? I know I have the stuff to make that." His master began taking out the things he needed for dinner. Dan stood in the same place while he waited. It was weird not to be ordered to cook for his master. It was also weird that this master didn't make him wear a collar and actually gave him comfortable clothes.

Dan wanted to ask what the rules were, terrified of breaking one, but he hadn't been addressed yet. You never speak unless spoken to and given permission to speak. His master had kind of given him permission earlier but that doesn't mean he currently had permission.

"You can sit at the table if you want." His master said, looking over at him. Dan went to the table and sat at one of the side chairs facing his master. He hated how robotic his movements felt. He did whatever he was told without a second thought. That's what happens when you spend years being beaten for existing, you learn to obey. Dan kept his eyes down, his stomach growling at the smell of food. He didn't get his hopes up though, he doubted he would actually be allowed to eat the same thing as his master.

Dan sat and listened to his master talk, telling him random things about the house or his job. Dan really wanted to be granted permission to speak so he could ask about the most important thing, the rules.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard his master ask as the man began setting the table.

"Wh-What are the rules, Master?" Dan finally asked, keeping his tone low.

"Oh, um, I don't really have too many. I would rather you not go outside without me, I only have one bed so you'll be sharing it with me, I don't enjoy sharing my companions with others, and I want you to voice your discomforts or concerns, inside and outside the bedroom. Also, call me Phil," Dan thought over these rules. It wouldn't be hard to follow those but he felt that there was more that his master wasn't telling him. He figured this man was just putting on a act, he would wait until Dan screwed up and then severely punish him. It was how these masters worked. Dan knew he would have to be careful of what he did but also knew that that wouldn't ensure his safety. All masters had that one rule that was hard to follow just so they would have an excuse to punish you more often.

"Alright, well, dinner is done," his master said, finishing with the table before sitting down and making himself a plate. "Please eat?" He asked when Dan didn't make his own plate. The master sighed and made the plate for him.

"I'm being serious, eat," his master commanded in a soft tone. Dan picked up one of the tacos and took a bite out of it. It was amazing to have real food for a change but he didn't want to get used to this, knowing it would be taken away from him soon.

Why did he have to be bought? Why couldn't he had just been put out of his misery?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My little sister ended up back in the ICU for the 3rd time. She has fluid on her lungs which is going down and has a staff infection in her port and picc line. :( They've already removed her picc line but if her blood cultures come back positive again today then the infectious disease team want her port removed, too.   
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dan stood in the bathroom and stared at the foggy shower door in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed to take a shower. Well, alone anyway. His previous master gave him bathes every now and then to keep him looking appealing. His master, or Phil as he was supposed to call him, had shown him how to use the shower, given him a rag and towels, and even a change of clothes. Everything in Dan screamed not to buy into the nice guy act because that's all it was, an act. This master was just trying to earn his trust so he could break him down later.

Dan decided that obeying what he was told to do was the best option. Shower sex wasn't something Dan was unfamiliar with and he couldn't help but wonder if that's what this would turn into. He didn't want to have sex but knew it was going to happen eventually. Phil even told him it would, claiming Dan had some kind of right to what happened in the bedroom. That thought almost made Dan laugh. No slave had a say in what happened to them. They were told what they were going to do and obeyed or were held down and forced to do it. He wasn't going to have a say in what this master did to him no matter what he was told.

"Dan?" A knock on the door made him jump. "Are you okay? I don't hear the water running."

"I-I'm fine," Dan called back, moving forward to open the shower door and start the water. His heart was hammering since he knew Phil was on the other side of the unlocked door. No matter how many times he had been used it never felt nice. He didn't want to have sex with this master. He never wanted to be touched again.

Dan finally took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. So what if Phil comes in? It's going to happen eventually, might as well get it over with. The warm water felt amazing as he washed up, but he knew he couldn't take too long. He didn't want punished for wasting water. After he was done washing his body, he stayed under the stream of water for a few more minutes. He figured this was a pleasure that would be taken away soon so he should enjoy it while he can. Maybe sex was the reason he was allowed the shower in the first place. Maybe Phil can't stand the thought of a dirty slave. Maybe Dan would be allowed to wash up more often.

Dan reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out to dry off. After he was re-dressed, he took a moment to enjoy being alone and safe. Normally when he was alone he was tied up in a room and in pain. His body was litered with bruises and scars from it. He finally left the bathroom, dreading seeing Phil again. Now that he was clean, Phil would probably use him.

_It's better to get it over with._ He kept telling himself as he walked down the small hallway, through the livingroom, and into the kitchen. He didn't find Phil and wasn't sure where else he was allowed in the house besides the bedroom so he decided to look there. He went upstairs and started making his way towards the bedroom when he heard talking coming from inside one of the closed rooms. He stopped a moment to listen, recognizing Phil's voice.

"Yeah, I got him.... He looks pretty beat up. He has a lot of bruises and cuts.... No, I don't think that's a good idea.... Because he's really scared right now.... Yeah, I plan to.... Only if he decides to.... Of course he does, all of them have that option. I just haven't discussed it with him yet." Dan realized he had been eavesdropping and his eyes went wide. That was a huge no for slaves. You were severely punished for snooping and eavesdropping. Dan made his way back downstairs as quickly and quietly as he could. Phil could never know he overheard him. He sat on the couch and waited for Phil to come downstairs, something he should have done in the first place.

It took another ten or fifteen minutes before Phil came back down. He smiled when he saw Dan sitting on the couch. He didn't say anything though as he made his way to the kitchen. Dan stayed where he was, eyes focused on his hands. He hadn't been taught what he was supposed to do during the day. He figured he would be cleaning, taking care of the hundred house plants, and then pleasuring Phil. That was what slaves were for.

"I have to go to work here soon, but I wanted to talk to you before I left." Phil said as he came back into the livingroom. He sat on the couch next to Dan which made Dan's heart beat speed up. "I want you to feel that this is your home also, Dan. The only thing I ask though is that you don't leave the house without me with you. All of the computers are password locked and so is the WiFi. I can't let you use those right now until I know you won't report me to the police. There are no landlines in the house, only my cell phone. I know this doesn't sound like freedom, but you are allowed to do anything else you want as long as you don't leave the house."

Dan stared at his hands as he thought over what Phil was telling him. This master really was stupid. Every other master Dan has had always kept him tied up or locked in a room while they were gone the first few weeks. He was beaten into submission before being allowed to roam the house with the other slaves, if there were others. This master obviously had too much trust for him.

Dan stayed where he was as he waited for instructions on what to do. Even if he supposedly could do whatever he wanted there still had to be things he was required to do. He waited as Phil got finished getting ready, grabbed the things he would need, and then came over to stand in front of Dan. He figured this was where the "I expect this list of stuff done before I get home tonight" lecture would come in. But instead of lecturing Dan, Phil leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. It wasn't a kiss Dan was used to. He was used to rough and gross kisses on the mouth that made him hate his life. This wasn't like that, it was gentle. The kind of kiss you would give your lover, not your slave.

"I'll be back around five. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen." And with that, Phil left. Dan sat there for a moment and stared at the door.

_What the hell just happened?_ His mind was screaming. After recovering from whatever that was about, Dan decided to search out the cleaning supplies. Even if he hadn't been told to clean he knew it was required. After locating a closet full of cleaning supplies, Dan picked what he should do first. He honestly hated spending so much time alone. It gave his mind too much time to wander.

As he washed dishes his mind went back to his family. He thought about them often even though he knew he would never see them again. Unfortunately, they most likely have given up on looking for him. They probably think he's dead and buried out in the woods somewhere by now. Honestly he kind of wishes he was. He wasn't sure he could face his family again after everything he had been through. He didn't know if he could adjust back to the way his life had been before. When you're beaten into a specific role, it's hard to break out of. Maybe it was best he never saw his family again.

After most of the cleaning had been done, Dan found a pitcher and decided to water the plants since it appeared that Phil hadn't done it that morning. This man had too many plants but Dan knew better than to complain about it. After the plants were watered, he went to find a bottle of surface cleaner and a rag. He started in the kitchen, moving everything around to clean under and behind it, wiping down all the chairs and legs of the table, the cabinets, the appliances, the door. Then he repeated the process in every room of the house until it was spotless. He cleaned the floors, dusted, cleaned mirrors and windows, did laundry, and wiped down every surface he could in the house.

When it got close enough to five, Dan decided to start dinner. He wasn't sure what Phil would prefer out of all of the possible things he could make, so he chose one and hoped it would be fine. His stomach growled as he made the stir-fry but he knew better than to eat any of it even if Phil had said he was welcome to whatever. He managed to finish and get the table set close to five and hoped Phil would be home soon. His previous master hated when he had to reheat the food and he figured Phil wouldn't be pleased with it either.

Dan sat at the table and bounced his knee nervously as he watched the second hand on the wall clock tick. It was twenty minutes past five and he was starting to get scared. He kept testing the food to make sure it was warm. Just as he turned the stove back on to reheat the food, he heard the front door open.

Maybe Phil won't know I reheated it. He hoped that his thoughts were correct as he heard the man coming towards the kitchen.

"That smells amazing but you really didn't have to cook." The man said with a too kind smile. Dan forced himself to return the smile, staring at Phil's chest. "And I've never seen this house so clean, not even when I moved in." Dan didn't say anything, he just stirred the food until it was steaming again and turned off the stove. He grabbed a plate and began putting food on it. He turned and handed it to Phil with his head down, hoping the man would be pleased with him. Phil didn't take the plate which made Dan's heart start pounding.

"That's your plate, Dan. I want you to join me for dinner. Go and sit down at the table and I'll make my own." Phil told him in a gentle voice. Dan was slightly confused but slowly followed the orders anyway. "And get yourself a drink, too." Dan set the plate on the table before going over and grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He waited until Phil was seated and eating before picking up his own fork. He kept glancing up at Phil in fear. The fact that his master was being nice made him want to cry. That meant that when Phil decided to claim him it was going to be hell for Dan. It's not like he hadn't been through it before but that didn't mean he wanted to face it again.

Dan ate slowly while listening to Phil talk about his day. The master acted as if they were a real couple having dinner together. Phil did say he bought for companionship. No, masters aren't kind. They buy to abuse not love. Dan tried his hardest to listen and nod his head as Phil spoke. He didn't dare say anything to the man sitting across from him. Interrupting got you smacked and Dan would rather put off the violence for as long as he could.

\-----------------

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful. Dan sat by Phil while the older man read. Phil had offered the TV remote to Dan but he had declined the offer. Dan was feeling a bit bored, something he didn't think was possible. After you spend years of your life sitting at someone's feet like a dog you should get used to boredom. Phil kept glancing at him which was making him nervous. The older man finally put down his book and looked back at Dan with a small sigh.

"I know you're scared, Dan, but there's no reason to be. When I said that this is your home now, too, I meant it. You're free to do whatever. You don't have to sit here with me and be bored." Dan stared at Phil's chest while the man spoke. He really wanted to believe the other's words. It would be nice to have a somewhat normal life for once but knew that it would never happen for him. When he didn't respond, Phil sighed again and went back to reading. Dan took a deep breath to calm himself and went back to staring at the wall.

Another hour of silence went by before Phil announced that he was going to bed. Dan stood up and followed behind the master. He hated how much his life resembled that of a dog's. Only his life was worse than a dog's life. Once they got to the room and Phil finished his nightly routine of turning off lights and turning on nightlights, they got into bed. Dan stayed on his side of the bed the best he could. Part of him wished that his new master would just get it over with. At least when he's being forced to serve someone his days go by faster. If only his life would go by faster, too.

Dan's heart sped up as he felt Phil move closer to him. He then felt someone pressing up against him and wrapping an arm around his torso. He gently turned to face his master who re-adjusted to be more comfortable with Dan's new position. Dan waited to see what would happen, not surprised when his master leaned forward and kissed him softly. The kiss lasted a while but never went past a gentle kiss. They broke a part for a moment of air before Phil reconnected their lips for a brief kiss.

The kisses turned more heated after several minutes. Dan fell back into his part, being the obedient slave he was trained to be. Phil moved to be more on top of Dan and the younger man brought his hands up to Phil's chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked, breaking away from the kiss. Dan had never been asked if he wanted to do anything. He only nodded his head, the night light being bright enough for Phil to see it. "Then I need to get some stuff." Then Phil was climbing off of him. Dan was slightly afraid of what "stuff" Phil could need. It wasn't like he hadn't been forced to do horrible things in the past.

He watched the master turn on the bedside light and dig through his night stand before pulling out lube and a condom. After he got the items, he moved back over to Dan with a small smile. Dan laid still as Phil climbed back over him. Phil's lips were suddenly on his neck and Dan shut his eyes. Dan placed his hands on the back of Phil's neck, trying to be good for his master. He felt Phil's hand sliding up under his shirt as the older man worked on leaving a mark on his neck.

Dan leaned up so his shirt could be removed and so he could remove Phil's shirt. This wasn't as aggresive and forceful as Dan was used to. After his pants were removed, Dan slipped into the slave mentality. He allowed himself to be moved and touched however Phil wanted. Dan wondered what type of person Phil would be once things actually got started. Phil was gentle and a little too intimate for Dan's liking. He didn't like when masters acted like they were in a loving relationship because it was just an act. It was a horrible reminder that nobody would ever actually love him that way.

"You're not hard," Phil pointed out. Dan's eyes widened a little. He realized that he had fucked up. Normally he could build himself up enough to get hard to play along with his master's fantasies. He could pretend like he wanted the other man, like he was enjoying what they were doing. Being lost in thought made him block out what was happening and screw up.

"I c-can," Dan choked on the words. He was so scared right. If a master points out something wrong in the bedroom it meant you were going to be punished for it. Phil began trying to move off of Dan which gave Dan the impression he was either uninterested now or about to punish the younger one. Dan reached up and latched his hands on to Phil's upper arms in an attempt to keep him in place.

"Please let me try again? I promise I can be good. Please?" Dan begged, terrified of what the older man would do to him.

"You're not into it so we're not doing it." Phil's tone was too calm and it made Dan feel like the master was uninterested in him now. That was never good. When a slave became uninterested it meant you were killed or sold. If you couldn't please them right away, then they had no use for you. Dan had tears slipping from his eyes now. He really didn't want to be sold again or killed. He wanted another chance to prove to Phil he could be good.

"No, please, let me try again? Please? I-I can be good. I was just dis-distracted. Please, Master? Please?" Dan begged, his words turning into sobs as Phil got off of the bed, pushing Dan's hands away from him as the slave tried to keep his master close. He just wanted another chance.

"Dan, we're not doing this." Phil said firmly, making Dan's stomach twist more. "Please calm down, there's no reason to be scared." Dan couldn't help it, he was terrified. He had experienced what it was like to be a disappointment to a new master. He knew how cruel masters could be when you ruined things for them. Phil let out a heavy sigh and stared down at the slave on the bed. He finally turned and left the room. Dan couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. Phil leaving was like a slap in the face to Dan. This was it. Phil was probably getting something to punish him with, or restraints to keep him tied up until he finds someone new to buy Dan, or he could be getting something to put Dan out of his misery for good. As much as death scared Dan, he kind of hoped for that option. He didn't want to go through being sold again.

It was only a few minutes before Phil returned but it felt longer to Dan. The wait to see what would happen to him was horrible. When Phil returned with two mugs Dan was confused.

"Come on, sit up," Phil said softly. Dan did as he was told and sat up with his back to the headboard. Phil handed him one of the mugs that had a mountain of whipped cream on top. Dan hiccuped a little as he shakily took the cup. He kept glancing up at Phil in confusion and fear. Phil set his own mug down on the night stand before climbing into bed and under the covers. He sat with his back against the headboard, too. He grabbed his mug and took a drink.

"When I said I'm not like other masters, I meant it. I'm not going to hurt you or get rid of you just because you aren't in the mood. I'm also not going to use you when you clearly don't want it. There's no reason to be scared or upset, Dan." Phil explained. "I made us hot chocolate to help you calm down." Phil's tone was more excited now, holding up his own mug to emphasize what he said. Dan sniffled a little and looked down at the warm drink in his hand. His hands were still shaking as he took a small sip of the hot chocolate. It was definitely the best he had ever had. It was really creamy and rich.

"How about we get to know each other a little better, yeah?" Phil suggested, a smile on his lips. Dan only nodded his head. "Alright, tell me about yourself then." Phil took another drink as he waited for Dan to say something.

"Um, there's not much to tell about me." Dan's tone was confused. What exactly did Phil expect from a slave? His life had literally been fucking men, getting beaten, cleaning, crying, and wishing he was dead. Did Phil really want to hear about that stuff?

"There has to be something you can tell me." Phil pushed, this time the confusion showed on Dan's face.

"I'm a slave, there's nothing to tell." Dan said, biting back the sarcastic comment and tone he wanted to use. His natural sarcasm always got him smacked. Phil sighed a little and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You were someone before that though. Tell me about that person." Phil suggested, hoping Dan would tell him something. Dan thought back to before he was taken. What was he like? As time went on it got harder and harder to remember that dorky kid he had been.

"I-I don't remember much..." Dan admitted, his voice trailing off. He hoped he wasn't irritating Phil.

"How old were you when you became a slave?" Phil asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Eleven," Dan replied. Phil stopped mid-drink and looked back over at Dan.

"That young?" Dan knew that Phil was aware that it wasn't uncommon for slaves to be that young. Dan only nodded his head, taking another shakey drink. "How old are you now?" Dan only shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Masters didn't really keep track of your age and it got hard to do it yourself over time.

"You don't know?" Dan shook his head 'no'.

"How old are you?" Dan asked, hoping it wasn't over-stepping a boundary.

"Twenty-nine," he replied. Dan wanted to ask more questions but wasn't sure where the limit was and he definitely wanted to avoid being in trouble. "What do you remember from before?" Dan really wished Phil would drop this subject.

"I-I had a little brother," Dan said, hoping it would be enough to please Phil. The older man watched him as if expecting more information. "I-I was pretty much a normal kid, I mean, I was nerdy but normal for the most part."

"Do you remember how this all happened?" Dan felt like that was too personal of a question but this man owns him now and can ask whatever he wants.

"Yes," Dan replied, knowing Phil wanted the story bassed on the "go on" look on Phil's face telling him he was right. "It happened like it does for most slaves. I-I was kidnapped from a park. I was drugged and woke up in a room naked." He remembered that time really well. He remembered not understanding what was happening when the man came back and started touching him. He remembered screaming as he was raped for the first time. He remembered begging to go home, begging for his parents, and being laughed at because nobody was going to help him.

"I'm sorry," Phil told him, making Dan slightly mad. If that kind of stuff really bothered the older man than why is he a master? That reminded Dan that all masters were the same. They were twisted bastards who didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kind of poorly written and I'm sorry for that! I'm hoping it will improve once I have less on my mind. I'm really enjoying writing this though and I hope you enjoy reading it! Also, can anyone suggest some good phanfics to me? I really enjoy angst so those are preferred suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but oh well.

Phil watched as Dan slept. He didn't look peaceful but Phil couldn't really blame him. He wanted the younger man to open up to him, he wanted to know more about Dan, but knew that would take time. Since Phil couldn't sleep, he decided to get up and do something. He quietly moved out of bed, trying his hardest not to disturb the other male.

There was something about Dan that twisted a knot in Phil's chest. He reminded him too much of Trevor. Phil had no intentions of hurting Dan the way he hurt Trevor. Seeing Dan begging for another chance, seeing the terror in his eyes, it was all too much for Phil. He swore right then that he would never treat Dan that way. Dan was doing what he thought he was supposed to do, pleasuring his master, but Phil didn't want that. Buying slaves has become more about rehabilitating them rather than using them. He wanted to help them the way he should have helped Trevor.

Phil ran a hand through his hair as he turned the kettle on. He figured some tea would help relax him and maybe make him tired. He grabbed a box of cereal and began eating some out of the box as he waited for the water to heat up. After the water was hot, he made his tea and went to the lounge to find something to watch. After flipping through Netflix and not finding anything he wanted to watch, he turned the TV off again and settled for the silence. He watched out the window even though there was nothing there to see. It was just dark with some trees blowing in the breeze.

He couldn't get rid of the mental image of Dan staring at him in fear, begging him. He never wanted to see another slave beg that way. He knew better than to get caught up in the moment. He knew better than go that far with Dan. He never wanted them to feel like they need to beg for mercy or even beg for their lives. The memory of Dan begging him brought up the memories of Trevor begging for mercy and help, causing him to shake his head.

Never again. Phil thought to himself repeatedly. He looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Dan appeared at the doorway to the lounge, head bowed and hands clapsed in front of him. It was a sign of obedience that Phil knew was beaten into the younger man. Phil gave him a small smile even though Dan didn't see it.

"What are you doing up, sir?" Dan asked, voice quiet and hands slightly shaking.

"Another sleepless night. Happens a lot," Phil explained, taking a sip of his tea. "Do you want a cup of tea? And please, just call me Phil." Dan only shook his head.

"Can I... do anything to help?" Dan offered, voice low and hands gripping at the hem of his shirt. Phil knew exactly what Dan was offering, but he wasn't going to do that to Dan. As Phil stared at the scared man in the doorway, part of him wondered if he should just let Dan go and stop buying slaves. He watched Dan pull at the hem of shirt and shift nervously around.

"Come here, I think we need to talk." He saw the way Dan tensed at that but he obeyed. He came over and sat on the couch beside Phil, head still bowed and eyes avoiding looking at his master. Phil wasn't sure this was the right time to bring it up, but he knew earning Dan's trust would have to start somewhere. The sooner they understood each other, the better things would be. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation, but he figured he would give it his best shot.

"I know you're afraid of me, I saw it in the way you begged me earlier tonight. I also know you don't believe me when I say that I'm not going to hurt you." Phil stopped to think about what he wanted to say. He definitely wasn't ready to tell Dan everything yet, that would probably make things worse.

"I meant it when I said that I buy for companionship. It's always been that way. I've never bought to hurt and degrade another human being. I've never really been good at relationships, romantically or not. I've never really had friends or lovers. It got to where I was really lonely and I managed to make acquaintances with this guy and he told me about the market. I was against it completely at first, I couldn't believe he even knew anything about it. But then, he let me meet some of his friends who had bought through the same master. They were treated well and were in this by choice.

"He told me that there was a difference between slaves who were kidnapped off of the street, beaten, raped, and sold multiple times, and slaves who were in it as a kink. I had never heard of the master and slave kink before. As time went on, I learned that this master who sells slaves was a part of a role playing thing. The slaves were okay with being "sold" because the master who bought them knew the rules. The slaves were allowed to leave at any time, every slave had a safe word and masters obeyed it. The slaves were companions outside of the bedroom and only slaves inside the bedroom. They had a say in what happened to them.

"That was what made me try it out. They were sort of like their own little group and they didn't really welcome outsiders very well, but this guy helped convince them that I was a safe add-in. For a while, I just rented slaves. I found buying them to be weird. It was great and I always made sure my companions really were comfortable with what they were doing." Phil looked over to see Dan was listening intently. He could almost see the gears turning in the other's head and wondered what he was thinking. He was sure it was nothing nice.

"After a while, I bought my first slave and everything was great. We got along well and even decided to have a normal relationship instead of a master and slave one. Then something happened and he decided he wanted out of the relationship and out of the game, so he left and moved away. I didn't rent or buy for a long time after that. The main master, whose name was David, told me not to be so beaten up over it because it happens. That didn't help though because I was in love and felt like my heart had been shattered.

"After a while, another master in our group came to me and told me that there was another place he wanted me to check out with him. I thought it would be the same as the group I was in but I was wrong. They were a real human trafficking ring. They kidnapped, beat, raped, and sold unwilling humans, sometimes kids. I was so disgusted I left, I even left the group I was in for a while. I eventually went back to the group and bought a new slave, but that's a story for a different time. I just wanted you to know a little more about me." Phil looked over and saw Dan's jaw was clenched. He was sure that to Dan, both groups of masters were the same. He was sure the younger man wanted to yell at him about how it was no different.

"You bought me from a human trafficker." Dan pointed out. Phil wanted to tell the rest of the story but wasn't sure how Dan would handle it. It wasn't a pretty story and he wasn't sure it was the right time just yet.

"I did," Phil agreed. "I bought you because I wanted to give you a second chance." He could almost see Dan biting back the words he wanted to say. Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I give all of the slaves I buy the same option. I play by the rules of that first group. If you want out and to go home, whever that may be, then you're free to. All I ask is that you don't report me. I promise I'm not doing this the same way other masters do. I'm not here to hurt you." Phil explained, staring at the slave in front of him. He could see the hopelessness inside Dan, the way he didn't believe a word Phil said. Phil knew Dan had been through hell and had no reason to believe him.

"May I ask a question?" Dan asked, keeping his eyes down.

"Of course," Phil answered, happy that Dan was making an effort at communication.

"How many slaves have you owned?" Phil sighed and looked down at his mug. He wasn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth. Sometimes the truth scared people like Dan, but he wanted to be as honest as he could.

"I'm not sure of the actual number, but it's a been a few."

"May I ask another question?" He noticed the change in Dan's voice, how it sounded more hurt and scared than before.

"Of course," Phil replied softly.

"Where are they now?" Phil knew what Dan was doing. He was testing to see if what Phil had said was true. He knew no matter what he told Dan, the other man wasn't going to believe him. Dan would just think he was lying.

"They all chose to leave," Phil said. He knew there was no point in going into detail since the other man wouldn't believe him anyway. "Any other questions?" Dan shook his head even though Phil was sure he had a lot of questions.

\-----------------------------

Dan did all the cleaning he could the next day while Phil was gone even though he was told not to. He was slightly worried that was a direct demand and he would be in trouble for cleaning. He also fixed dinner and had it ready when the man walked through the door. He wished he knew Phil's favorite food so he could have made that. That sometimes worked on his former master. If he spoiled the man, the punishments wouldn't be as harsh. But his master before that only got angrier when Dan tried sucking up. Sucking up made the punishment worse and he never tried it again. He wasn't sure how Phil would react.

"Dan, I told you not to clean and cook." Phil said, sounding slightly disappointed. Dan's heart was racing and he was ready to start apologizing and beg for mercy but Phil spoke again. "But I really appreciate it. Especially since I skipped lunch and I'm starving." That made the knot in Dan's stomach loosen a little.

"Then have a seat and let me serve you." Dan said eagerly. He wanted Phil to be happy. When masters are happy they're less likely to hurt you.

"No, Dan, get your food and sit down. I'll join you in a moment." Phil said, smiling a little. Phil left the room to go get changed and wash up. Dan felt like this was a test of loyalty and obedience. But he wasn't sure which would get praised and which would be punished. He decided to go with what he was taught and made Phil's plate and set it on the table before making his own. Just as he was about to sit down, Phil came back. He didn't seem happy to see his place already set. Dan's breath caught and he waited for the harsh words and maybe a slap. He had disobeyed. Phil sat down and gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you, Dan," he said and it sounded genuine. Dan wished it really was. Dinner was the same as every time they were together. Dan sat quietly, being careful not to make too much noise and Phil talked about his day and occassionally asked questions that Dan would only give short replies to. Phil watched as Dan picked at his food, taking small bites and keeping his head down. He really wanted the other man to trust him but knew that was going to take a lot of time and work. He also knew that Dan may never trust him. He may choose to leave and report Phil. As much as prison was terrifying to Phil, he knew it was a possibilty. If he could just show Dan that he really was all about rehabilitating slaves rather than breaking them more, then maybe Dan would start to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should follow me on tumblr, @dan-phil-obsessed, and talk to me because I'm lonely and need a phandom friend because my best friend doesn't watch them and my mom doesn't understand the fangirl talk. Though my mom is a fan of Dan and Phil. I like to call her a mom-fan because she tries to give them motherly advice through the screen and talks about them the way a mom would talk about her kid's friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! I had some problems with my computer but my older sister took me to get it fixed on Sunday as an early birthday present. So I'm back in business, baby!

"Dan, can you come here for a moment?" Phil called from upstairs. Dan stopped washing Dishes, dried his hands, and rushed up the stairs. He went to Phil's study and stopped outside the door. It was one room he hadn't been in and wasn't sure he had permission.

"Yes?" Dan asked from the doorway.

"You can come in," Phil said with a sad look on his face. He hated that Dan was so afraid to do anything. Dan walked into the room and over to stand in front of Phil, his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him.

"Yes?" Dan repeated, his tone quieter this time.

"I have a friend coming over tomorrow night for dinner." Phil paused to see Dan's reaction. The other stayed silent and still, eyes focused on the floor. "He's a master and he has a slave, a girl named, Cat." That seemed to get Dan's attention. He looked up but didn't look Phil in the eye.

"There's no reason to be worried. I don't associate with people who are cruel. This guy has had other slaves before and they were always very happy and unless they told you, you wouldn't even know they were slaves." Dan only nodded his head. He didn't believe there was such thing as a nice master. Their true colors would show through eventually.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about your age." Phil explained.

"I already told you, sir, I don't remember." Dan mumbled, something that would have gotten him slapped by his old master.

"I know, but I just realized that I never asked if you remember your birthday?" Dan thought it over and finally shook his head.

"It was through summer but I don't remember. I'm sorry," Dan replied, expecting Phil to get mad. Instead, he got a gentle, understanding smile.

"That's okay," Phil told him. "Maybe we can figure it out." Dan wasn't sure why him remembering his birthday was so important to Phil. Dan stood quietly as he waited to be excused or to be given further instructions. Phil looked up and found Dan still obediently waiting in the same spot.

"Dan, you don't have to wait to be excused," Phil told him, feeling a tug of sadness in his chest. He wanted to help break Dan of his slave mindset. No human should be that way. Dan only nodded his head once before turning and leaving. Silently he was freaking out over the idea of another master being in the house. He remembered what happened whenever his old master brought friends home. If they had slaves of their own, then all the slaves were free to use, if they didn't, then they were allowed to use Dan. His hands were shaking as he went to make sure all of the house was clean. He wanted to believe that Phil was different but he knew better. No master was this kind. Something was going to happen eventually and Dan feared that tonight would be the start of his new hell.

\---------------------------------

Dan was sure to ask Phil how he wanted everything to go for the night. What was he supposed to call Phil, what was he supposed to call this other master, what was expected of him. Phil's answer had been to just be himself but Dan didn't know how to do that. He spent so many years being a slave, a toy to be used and posed however someone else wanted. He didn't know who he actually was. He figured the best thing would be to follow the rules of a slave.

He didn't know what to do when Phil helped make dinner. It made him terrified to make any mistakes which made him mess up a few times. He flinched every time he did something wrong, no matter how little, but Phil would just smile and tell him it was fine. Dan was a shaking mess when the doorbell sounded and Phil got off of the couch to answer the door. Dan followed behind, head bowed and hands in front of him. He felt weird wearing jeans and a t-shirt when being presented to a new master. Most masters like to show off their slaves, meaning you were forced to wear revealing clothing or no clothes at all.

The door opened and a man and a girl came in. Dan stood at Phil's side the way he had been taught. The girl stood quietly by the man while he and Phil greeted each other and did a little catching up. The girl had straight brown hair that came down to her shoulders, sweet, brown eyes, and seemed kind. She was wearing a black dress with dark blue lace and black flats. The man has blonde hair that stuck up, light brown eyes, and was a bit muscular. It made him look more intimidating.

"I'm sure you remember, Cat," the man finally addressed the girl who smiled brightly at Phil.

"Of course, and this is Dan. Dan, this is Master Leon and Cat." Phil introduced them. Cat held out her hand to Dan and he was slightly shocked. Unless masters told you to, slaves weren't allowed to touch each other or other masters. He glanced at Phil with wide eyes, getting a small nod from the man. He reached out and shook Cat's hand. He remembered being forced to spend nights with other masters. Sometimes they used you and other times they forced you to sleep with their slave or slaves while they watched. It wasn't something Dan wanted to go through again but knew he would eventually.

"Well, why don't you two get to know each other while Phil and I go to the office to discuss some things." Master Leon said and Phil agreed. They both left, going upstairs to the office. Dan watched them disappear behind the door. He wondered what Phil actually did for a living but knew it wasn't his place to ask.

"So, you're Phil's new companion." Cat said, looking him over. Dan wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't something he had been through before. Normally slaves were meant to stay by their master and when their master wasn't present they were to be silent.

"I-I guess so," Dan said. He hated being called a companion. He was a slave. Companion made it sound like he was cared about.

"He hasn't had a companion in a while, you know. I'm kind of surprised he bought you." Dan looked over his shoulder at the office door.

"You know a bit about Phil?" He asked and she nodded.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you much though." She said, walking into the kitchen. She picked up a roll out of the little basket and began eating it, making Dan internally panic. "Relax, Phil and Leon aren't like other masters. This is basically a consensual game." 

"You actually enjoy being his slave?" He questioned, fidgetting around as she ate the roll. He didn't want to get in trouble but she seemed to think it was okay.

"Yeah," she told him. "I assume you aren't in it as a game?"

"No," was all Dan said.

"Phil is kind of known for buying actual illegal slaves. He likes to rehabilitate the broken." Cat said, a fond smile on her lips. Dan furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" Dan questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Has he told anything about himself?" Cat asked.

"He told me about the group he's a part of, how he gotten taken to a real human trafficking ring and left the group for a while. How he rejoined and bought a slave." Dan said, thinking back to their conversation.

"Did he tell you anything about the slave he bought when he rejoined?" She asked and Dan shook his head no. "Oh... I don't think it's my place to say anything about him then. He's what started Phil's need to save people."

"You're seriously not going to tell me anything about him?" Dan asked, glancing over his shoulder again when Cat took another roll.

"It's not my place," she answered. A door upstairs opened and shut followed by talking and feet on the stairs. Dan stood up straight, waiting for the masters to enter. He was honestly worried about Cat who was still eating a roll. He didn't want her to get in trouble but she didn't seem concerned about being caught.

"Dan, why don't you help me serve dinner?" Phil asked as they came into the room. Neither one said anything about Cat and Dan felt relieved by that. He tried to make himself believe that Cat was right and Phil and Leon weren't evil masters, but he couldn't bring himself to relax.

"Dan, can you grab the green beans, please?" Phil asked, pointing to the glass pan that had the baked green beans in them. Dan nodded and picked it up. As he was carrying it to the table, he tripped over his own feet which sent him to the floor. He felt his stomach drop as he watched the green beans spill out everywhere and the glass pan shatter.

 _No, no, no, no._ He kept repeating in his head. He got to his knees and began trying to clean up the mess. He felt the glass slicing into his hands but didn't care. Phil was going to kill him.

"Dan, stop, you've cut yourself. We'll get it cleaned up," Phil said. Dan didn't listen and continued desperately trying to clean. "Dan, stop!" Phil shouted, grabbing ahold of Dan's arm and yanking him back. Dan instantly froze, gaze staying down and hands shaking. He waited to be hit or kicked, waited to be shouted at, but he wasn't. Everyone was quiet which made Dan more afraid. He was still holding some of the broken pieces of glass and he stayed still. He didn't want to upset Phil more.

"Put the glass down," Phil told him, his tone strict but quieter. Dan did as he was told, gently placing the glass pieces on the floor. "Come on, let's get you taken care of and then we'll clean this up."

"I can clean it up," Cat offered, her voice quiet.

"Thank you, Cat," Phil smiled. Dan was frozen in fear and didn't make a move to get up. Phil gripped his arm, gentler this time, and pulled him up. Dan kept his head down as he followed Phil. He wasn't sure what Phil meant by 'let's get you taken care of' but he could only imagine it wouldn't be good. He was terrified that he was about to be punished. He really wanted to try and avoid punishment for as long as possible. Phil led him into the bathroom and all of the possible things he could do began flooding through Dan's mind. His worst fear was being held under water. One master had used that as punishment more than once and usually held Dan under until he passed out. It was terrifying and he never wanted to go through that again.

"Go ahead and sit down," Phil said, putting the toilet lid down. Dan did as he was told, still keeping his head bowed. "I'm not mad at you, Dan. It was an accident." He wasn't mad? Dan watched as Phil got a first-aid kit out from under the sink and then came to sit on his knees in front of Dan.

"Does it hurt?" Phil asked, reaching out to take Dan's injured hand. The brown haired man only shook his head. He had honestly felt worse. He watched as Phil cleaned the wound, inspected it, and then bandaged it. "Come on, let's get back to dinner."

"I-I can remake the green beans." Dan offered, feeling bad for ruining them.

"It's okay, Dan," Phil assured him with a small smile. Dan didn't feel like it was okay but he followed Phil back to the dining room anyway. He saw that Cat and Leon were just finishing up with the cleaning and felt bad, especially since Leon was cleaning. Masters don't clean up after slaves. Mostly because slaves weren't supposed to make messes. He would have gladly cleaned it up before getting his wounds treated.

Dan spent the rest of the night trying hard to be careful with everything. He did most of the cleaning to show Phil that he was a good slave. His fear was that Phil was just waiting for Cat and Master Leon to leave before coming after him. Most masters preferred to punish bad behavior on the spot and it showed their authority over the slave when other masters and slaves witnessed it. But then some preferred to wait until they were alone with their slave.

Dan hadn't been able to figure out what kind of master Phil was. No matter what Phil told him, it didn't ease Dan's fears. A master was a master, no matter what they say. As long as Dan could make Phil happy, he might be able to avoid a harsh punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Some, um, stuff is going to happen in the next chapter.   
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy Thanksgiving! I'm spending it with my best friend because otherwise I would be alone. I've been sick so I can't go to the hospital with my little sister and mom, and my older sister is spending it with her boyfriend's family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! A little warning, this is probably crap because it was written at 2AM while I was extremely tired. Anyway, my little sister came home on Feb. 9th and has been doing well. We just moved into our new house about a week ago and don't have WiFi yet so writing will be a little hard. Money is tight right now so I'm not sure when we'll get WiFi. But my sister has physical therapy and occupational therapy three times a week for two hours. So while I'm waiting in the waiting room for her, I have WiFi.   
> Also, I can't tell you how amazing it is to see so many people still love this story! Honestly, I think it could be way better and I'm not all that proud of it, but I'm so happy that you all love it! And I get a lot of comments on here and asks/messages on tumblr asking me if I plan to continue this. To answer all of those, yes, I do! I do plan to finish this story it just might be a long time in-between updates. The house we moved into isn't the best and needs a lot of work so we spend most of the day working on it. Also, my sister requires a lot of care at the moment. So writing has been put on the back burner for the time being. I'll try to write whenever I can.

_"Phil! Please help me! Please!" Trevor practically screamed from his place on the bed. Phil had tears streaming down his face as he was forced to turn away. Trevor continued to cry out but his voice slowly faded farther and farther away. Phil suddenly found himself outside in the bitter cold, surrounded by falling snow._

_"You made the right choice, Lester." A broad man stated. He uncrossed his arms and smacked his hand against Phil's back. "Now get out of here before we change our minds."_

_The next thing Phile knew he was in a graveyard. The snow had started melting and the black stone in front of him had Trevor's name engraved on it. Memories of the brown haired boy covered in blood and struggling to breathe filled his mind._

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the stone. He let out a pitiful cry as he buried his hands into his hair and sobbed._

_"There's no use crying over a dead body. He's gone, Phil, and you're to blame. You could have stopped this and you didn't. Stop your crying and accept what you've done." A harsh voice sneered at him._

_"No, no, no," Phil began crying over and over._

"No!" Phil bolted up in bed and looked around the dark room, his breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Once light filled the room he caught sight of Dan hundled up on his own side of the bed and shaking. "What's wrong?" Phil tried to force himself to calm down. It was just a bad dream. A bad dream that stemmed from a memory.

"Y-You were shouting." Dan answered in a whisper. Phil ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he told Dan who stared at him for a moment.

"Is there anything I can do to calm you down, Sir?" Dan offered, his tone showing obedience. Phil knew exactly what the younger man was offering.

"No, Dan, just... go back to sleep." Phil told him before climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Dan asked, his eyes showing his fear.

"To get a cup of tea. Stay here and sleep." Phil replied before shutting off the lamp and leaving the room. When he got downstairs, he started the kettle before leaning against the counter top. He shut his eyes to try to relax but instead it brought back images of Trevor. He swore that he would do it all differently if given the chance. It shouldn't have been Trevor. If he could do it over again he would take Trevor's place the way it should have been.

Phil listened for any indication that Dan had gotten out of bed. After confirming that the brunnette was still in bed, he made his way to the hall closet and dug through until he found the box he was looking for. He opened the box and pulled out Trevor's things. He had eventually broken down and boxed up or gotten rid of all of Trevor's things. All the pictures he had of the other were now hidden away in this box. He tried so hard to pretend like Trevor never existed, like none of this happened. Unfortunately, locking away the memories didn't erase them. Trevor haunted Phil's mind. Honestly, Phil felt that he deserved it. He made a stupid decision that cost Trevor his life. Those men didn't murder Trevor, he did.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It taken a while for Dan to fall back asleep. He didn't remember it happening but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by sunlight slipping through the curtains. Phil still wasn't in bed which worried Dan slightly. He looked over to check the time to see it was eight-forty-seven AM. He jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs. He over slept. He should have already had breakfast done. Phil was going to be mad. When he got to the livingroom he saw Phil laying on the couch asleep. His glasses were scrunched up on his face and his hair was sticking in different directions. If Dan wasn't so afraid the man he might admit that he looked cute.

Dan snuck into the kitchen as quietly as possible. He got all the things needed to start breakfast which he did as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the sleeping man. He hoped that Phil would wake on his own before breakfast was ready. Dan didn't know whether he was to wake him or let him sleep. He stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Phil sleep. The man looked too... innocent to be a master. He didn't look like the type of person to beat, rape, and dehumanize someone. He looked like the person who was everyone's friend, the person who helped old women with their groceries. He looked like the type of person who would be disgusted by human trafficking. Instead, he was the type of person who bought slaves. He was the type of person who did horrible things to other humans. It didn't seem right. Dan was certain that you couldn't trust appearance. Even monsters could look like angels.

Just as breakfast was finishing up, Dan heard Phil moving around in the next room. He tensed up when he heard the man coming towards him. He turned to greet him in an obedient way when Phil entered the room. He watched as Phil got himself a cup of coffee before coming towards Dan.

"It smells amazing," Phil commented, looking to see what Dan had made.

"Thank you, Sir. It will be done in a minute," Dan told him. Phil gave him a smile before going to sit at the table. Dan finished up breakfast then served Phil.

"Dan, eat," Phil told him, motioning to the food on the stove. Dan glanced over before turning to decline. "I mean it." Phil's tone was serious. Dan glanced back at the food then to Phil. He finally went to fix himself a small plate of food before joining Phil at the table. He felt weird eating, especially since his master was sitting across from him.

"I have some things to take care of in town today so I'll be gone until late. Don't worry about making dinner for me, I'll just pick up something. I do want you to eat dinner though." Phil told him, glancing up to see Dan nod his head in understanding. "Good." The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet. After they had both finished, Phil helped clean up which made Dan uneasy. He would prefer to work without his master hanging over him. He was terrified of making a mistake and felt he needed to get Phil's approval before everything he did.

Once the kitchen was cleaned and Phil was ready, he left. Dan was never sure what to do while Phil was gone. With his other masters he was either locked up or had a long list of things he had to do. With Phil he was supposedly given free roam of the house. He was even allowed to watch TV, play games, or be online. The internet seemed like a trap to him so he had yet to try it. What if Phil was monitoring him? What if he was giving him a fake privilege just so he could punish him for using it? It was too risky in Dan's opinion.

After cleaning the whole house once again, he decided to put in a movie. It felt weird to just sit and watch a movie. It felt like he should be doing something. He had already done the normal daily cleaning. He figured he could go through and dust. He decided that was more acceptable than sitting in front of the TV. He got what he needed and left the TV on for noise while he cleaned. He wasn't sure how late Phil would be but he figured he could get a lot done before he returned.

He couldn't help but wonder what Phil had been dreaming about. He figured it was Trevor as he had said the name, but it definitely wasn't a good dream. It had scared him to hear Phil yell. Whatever had happened must have been terrible. The longer he was here the more curious Dan became. He wanted to know more about Phil's past and who this Trevor person was. He knew he had to let it go though. It wasn't a slave's place to question their master.

Dan went to the hall closet to get the vacuum out and saw that some stuff had been moved. There were four boxes stacked in the very back of the closet. Dan wouldn't have paid any attention to them if he hadn't seen the name 'Trevor' written on the side. He knew it was wrong but the curiousity was eating at him. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already getting pretty late in the evening and he had no clue how late Phil really meant. He could be home any minute for all he knew. Was the risk really worth it? What could possibly be in those boxes that Phil would be mad at him for seeing? He figured it was just some of Trevor's things. There was nothing secretive about that. But it was still him snooping through Phil's possesions.

What would it hurt to peek? If it looked like things he shouldn't be seeing then he would shut the box and put it back. He glanced back over his shoulder as if expecting Phil to be there. He pulled down one of the boxes and began going through it. It was clothes and some photographes. There wasn't anything unusual in the box. Why would Phil keep this stuff? Why would he keep it boxed up in the back of the closet? Dan glanced back at the door before taking things out of the box. He tried to take them out in a certain way that he could put everything back the way he found it.

At the bottom of the box was what looked like clothes packed in a clear bag. Dan took the bag out and began examining it. Why was it bagged up? Then he saw it. Blood. There was blood stains on the clothes. Dan's heart was pounding as he stared at the blood-stained clothes. Were these Trevor's, too? If so, what happened that caused this much blood spill? Dan felt like he was going to be sick. Phil wasn't as nice as he let on. He hurt Trevor. He hurt Trevor badly.

The sound of the front door shutting broke Dan from his trance. He gasped and began trying to put everything away. The footsteps approaching the closet told him that he was already found out. There was no way he could hide from Phil. How could he have been so stupid?

"What are you doing?" Phil's voice was loud, panicked. He stormed forward in the closet and grabbed Dan by the arm, yanking him away from the box. Dan began saying apology after apology. He shouldn't have let his curiousity get the best of him. He was so stupid. He knew better. "Why were you looking through that? What did you see?" Phil demanded. Dan tried to answer but his throat felt constricted from fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" Was the only thing he managed to get out. Phil looked angry as he went back into the closet and finished putting everything away. When he came back out, he grabbed Dan's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"What did you see?" He demanded again, his eyes showing his anger and panic.

"Cl-Clothes," Dan answered. It wasn't wise to lie to your master. Even when it meant being punished. Lying often led to death. "Bl-Bloody clothes." He confessed. Phil's eyes widened a little before he let go of Dan.

"Forget what you saw." Phil told him. Dan shook his head no in disbelief. How was he supposed to forget that? What had Phil done to Trevor? Was he about to do the same to Dan?

"I mean it, Dan! Forget everything you saw! Forget that box!" Dan looked from Phil to the closet.

"Wh-What did you..." Dan trailed off. He wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"You wanna know what I did to him?" Phil asked, tone still the same. "Fine, I'll show you what I did." Dan let out a cry of fear when Phil grabbed him and began dragging him towards the front door. Dan couldn't hold in his crying as he was pushed into the car. He tried to control himself as Phil drove. He had no clue where they were going or what was about to happen. He was so afraid he was shaking and felt sick. This was most likely it. He was about to be killed. He had gone through his master's things. That was a huge mistake for any slave. That earned you a place six feet down.

Dan began sobbing as the pulled into a graveyard. Was Phil really going to murder him in a graveyard? They drove far into the large graveyard. Once they stopped, Phil got out. When Dan didn't follow, Phil came around and pulled Dan out. He dragged the terrified slave towards the end of the graveyard. They were heading towards some trees. It was blocked from view of the road. Dan figured this would be the best place for Phil to do it. Instead of continuing to the woods, Phil stopped in front of a black tombstone. Dan couldn't control his crying enough to register what was going on.

"This is what I did to Trevor. This is why those clothes were in that box." Phil told Dan. The older man had tears rolling down his cheeks but his facial expression showed anger instead of sadness. "I killed him." Dan stared at the tombstone with tears still running down his face.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, Dan. I think this is as good a place as any." Phil told him, wiping at his eyes. "Take a seat," Phil gestured to the grass. Dan paused for a moment before sitting, followed by Phil.

"I didn't physically kill Trevor but I'm the reason he's here now." Dan looked away from Phil to the black stone. Trevor's name was engraved into it but the engraving under his name was what caught Dan's attention.

_"No Longer A Slave of Men. Freedom Is Granted to Him Once Again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all liked this chapter! Sorry if it was disappointing after waiting so long. I'm not sure how long it will take before I get the next chapter out so please be patient with me. If you want to talk to me to ask about how the next chapter is coming along or anything, you can find me on tumblr (@dan-phil-obsessed).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what everyone seems to think, I'm not giving up on this story. I got a little bit of writer's block on this chapter but here recently I've been in a creative mood and writing has been the number one thing I've wanted to do. If you're into Jacksepticeye and Markiplier I wrote a couple of stories with them. Just go to my profile and you'll find them. I'm also working on a Pierce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens oneshot that I should be done with soon.   
> Even with my creative juices flowing again, I had a hard time with this story. But I just started reading "Lost Boy" by mychemicallyromance and it gave me some inspiration to work on this. That is a great story if you're looking for something to read. I will warn you though, it raises my anxiety so if you have high levels of anxiety, it might be best to skip this recommendation.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dan asked, staring at the grave in front of him. Phil took a few deep breathes to try to collect himself. Now was the best time to tell Dan the whole story. It was better to get it over with now rather than wait. Phil stared at the tombstone and thought about how he wanted to go about this. It wasn't a pretty story with a happy ending. He didn't want to scare Dan.

"Trevor was a real slave. He didn't willingly do this. He's the reason I changed when it came to buying slaves. I buy slaves to rehabilitate them and then it's their choice where they want to go. Some go to organizations created for recovering slaves, others want to go home, and some want to go out on their own. I help get them there. I don't think I ever told you what I do for a living. I work with a Youtube group called The Amazing Show and it supplies me with enough money to be able to help people.

"Trevor was this scared kid who had no will to live. He was basically on his way out, if you know what I mean. His master's name was Oliver and he was cruel to Trevor. Oliver and I never really got along because he found out that I put one of my "slaves" in a recovery house. I watched him beat Trevor senseless one night and Trevor didn't fight back. He had accepted his death. I kind of think he welcomed his death. I knew that night that I had to try to save Trevor so I offered Oliver a lot of money for him.

"Oliver was a twisted person and he told me that the only way he would sell Trevor to me was if I used Trevor right then and there. I couldn't bring myself to harm Trevor more than Oliver already had so Oliver wouldn't sell Trevor to me. It took another five months before Oliver beat Trevor within an inch of his life and left him to die in the backyard. I was there when it happened. It was over Trevor talking back to Oliver." Phil stopped and seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself together. Dan sat with his hands in his lap and watched Phil as he pulled at the grass.

"After Oliver left him to die, I got the bright idea to just take Trevor. I mean, Oliver was obviously going to let him die and didn't want him anymore so I figured it wouldn't matter. I wasn't about to let Trevor die in the mud. I picked him up and put him in my car and took him to the hospital. Trevor somehow survived and was released at which point I brought him back here. He was a lot like you at the start, quiet, intimidated, frightened, but after a few months together that all changed. We ended up in a real relationship and it was amazing." Phil had a small, sad smile on his lips. Dan wondered how this story could turn bad.

"You see, in the sex trade they have their own set of rules that everyone must follow. When you break their rules though you don't just get a slap on the wrist. Breaking rules with them earns you a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere. One person I was friends with from the sex trade had a falling out with me and ended up telling Oliver that I was the one who took Trevor. Up until then, Oliver thought that Trevor managed to escape himself and probably wound up dead in a ditch somewhere.

"One night, someone broke into the house. I didn't wake up immediately, not until I heard Trevor yelling from beside me. He was being dragged out of bed and I flipped the light on, ready to fight whoever was there. It was Oliver and a few of his friends. One of them grabbed me when I tried to run to Trevor. Oliver reminded me that there were rules we all had to follow. He also reminded me that there was consequences when you broke one of those rules. One of the biggest rules is that you can't steal another person's slave. Since Trevor was still alive, he still belonged to Oliver, meaning that I stole Oliver's slave." Phil stopped to take a moment to collect himself.

"Oliver decided the best punishment for both of us was to make me watch while they... while they murdered Trevor. They beat him to death and forced me to watch the whole thing. They showed no mercy on him and drew out his death. It took about four hours of them alternating violence on him before he finally died. They then beat me up and left. I prayed to whatever god might listen that Trevor was just faking death but I couldn't find a pulse." Phil wiped the tears off of his face.

"I had tried to get Trevor to leave. I tried to get him to go into a recovery house or even to let me track down his family and put him in their care. I didn't feel he was safe with me. He told me I was just being paranoid and that everything would be fine. He told me that he loved me and didn't want to go anywhere else." Phil broke at that last sentence. Tears were streaming down his face and he tried hard to control it.

"I should have forced him to leave. Or I should have moved. I was dumb to stay in the same house all the owners knew I lived in. I knew I was taking a risk by taking Trevor. I should have done everything in my power to protect him but I failed. I caused his death."

\------------------------

The rest of the day Dan kept his distance from Phil. He did what he felt was required of him before hiding from Phil. He felt scared and confused. Phil caused Trevor's death. No matter how much he tried to focus on the fact that Phil was trying to save Trevor it always came back to Trevor's death. He ended crying himself to sleep that night out of frustration and fear.

Phil was trying to save Trevor not harm him. So why did Dan still feel nothing but terror towards the older man? He wanted to believe that Phil was going to help him, he really did, but he just felt that he was going to end up next to Trevor. Part of him wanted to trust Phil, give him a chance to prove that he was trying to help. But what if this was all just an act to get him to let his guard down? No master had ever gone through these extremes to get a slave to trust them but maybe that was part of the fun for Phil. Maybe he enjoyed the acting and seeing the slave slowly learn to trust him just so he could tear him down.

Phil had the next day off which only made things worse for Dan. He was afraid that Phil was going to try to talk to him. He really didn't want to discuss it. Unfortunately, Phil had other plans.

"Dan, you can't avoid me forever. What's wrong?" Dan kept his eyes on the floor. Dan didn't reply. A risky move since that could earn him a slap. "I'm sorry if what I told you scared you, but you needed to know." They stood in silence for a few more moments before Phil finally walked away. Dan let out a sigh of relief before going back to cleaning.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Dan watched as Phil went to answer it. There was two men that Dan hadn't seen before. Phil was happy to see them though and invited them in.

"PJ, Chris, this is Dan," Phil introduced them. Dan gave a small greeting, keeping his eyes down. They all sat in the living room and talked while Dan continued to clean. Phil had given up on telling him he didn't have to clean. Dan never listened anyway.

As Dan cleaned the kitchen, he could hear Phil and his friends talking.

"I thought you were done with this, Phil?" One of them said in a hushed tone.

"You said that the last one was the last one." The other pointed out.

"I know but I couldn't live knowing that there were still people out there being hurt. I have the connections, the money, and the space to help these people. How am I supposed to stand by knowing that I could help at least one more person?" Phil argued.

"Phil, this is too dangerous and you know it. For all you know this guy could have a debt on him. What if someone is looking for him? What if he turns out to be another Trevor case?"

"What happened with Trevor will never happen again. You know that none of that would have happened with anyone other than Oliver. Dan needs me. You should see the way he walks on eggshells around me, how he won't look me in the eye, how he cooks and cleans because he's so terrified of being punished. He needs me, guys." Phil said, making the other two go quiet.

"Phil, you really need to think about what you're doing. I thought you told me you were going to give him the option to leave?" Dan stopped what he was doing to hear Phil's reply.

"I will, PJ. I'm just not sure if he's ready."

"Put him in a recovery house. They can help him far more than you can. It doesn't matter if you think he's ready or not. The longer you keep him here the more you're going to care for him. My advice is to go ahead and put him in a home. Let them take care of him and send him back to his family. You know it's the right thing to do." Phil stayed quiet after that.

"I'll think about. Now, what did you two want?" Dan felt something in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was fear or hope. What if Phil did turn him over to a recovery house? What if they did find his family? Would his family even want him after everything he allowed to happen? That feeling grew stronger and Dan was positive it was fear.

\------------------------

Dan served dinner the same way he did every night. After he sat down, he realized Phil wasn't eating. That made his heart speed up. Was something wrong? Did Phil not want this for dinner? Did it taste bad?

"Dan, we need to have a talk." Dan wanted to say something to show he understood but nothing came out. His throat felt tight and he his stomach was churning.

"While PJ and Chris were here today they told me that it might be better to send you to a recovery house. I've been thinking about it a lot today and I think they're right. I don't know what you think of me right now. And all I ask is that you don't have them arrest me. I really am trying to help you. We'll get things straightened out and I'll drop you off on Monday." Dan stared at Phil -not directly in the eyes of course- in shock. He was letting him go? This might actually be Dan's escape from this hell of a life.

The rest of dinner was silent. Dan's stomach was churning so much he couldn't eat. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. They were going to want to know everything that happened to him. They were going to want to find his family and put him back with them. He wasn't sure he wanted to see them ever again. Would he ever be normal? Or would he constantly be afraid?

After cleaning up from dinner, Dan went to the bedroom to think it over. It was Saturday night which meant tomorrow they would get things together and then the next morning he would be taken into the care of strangers. He ended up crying himself to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to write this. I actually have the next chapter already done. I won't have internet again until Friday, so I'll upload it then. I just want didn't want to upload both today because I'm not even sure anyone is going to read this one. Maybe you've all given up on this story and I'm sitting here talking to nobody. As you probably guessed, I still don't have WiFi at home so I'm limited to my phone and I don't like uploading from my phone. Anyway, I hope at least one of you read this chapter and will let me know how terrible I did. And I can promise the next chapter will be up Friday afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm surprised by the amount of people still reading this and the new ones who just started. I did some revising on what I want to happen in this story so some of the things I said would happen aren't going to now (such as Dan hurting himself). Also, I forgot to thank someone in the last chapter. I want to say thank you to maddsmalroy a.k.a Lawyerphannie for helping me come up with the name of the group Phil works for. I meant to say that in the last chapter and unfortunately forgot.   
> Also, I changed my tumblr url. It's now @tru-oddball.

All morning on Monday Dan felt like he was going to be sick. He retched over the toilet a couple of times but nothing came up. All of the things Phil had bought for him were packed up in a suitcase Phil got him yesterday. He wasn't sure he could handle this. This was scary then going to a new master. At least then he knew what to expect. This was something completely foreign to him. He was going to be sent back to his family. He hadn't seen them in years. He had been so messed up that he didn't really even remember them. He tried so hard to remember their faces but they always seemed to be blurry. He wasn't even sure how long he had been missing. What were they going to think to suddenly finding out that their son was alive? What would think of him when they found out what he was?

"Ready to go?" Phil startled him. "Dan, I promise you it will be okay. Nobody there will hurt you. It might a little weird at first but they're extremely nice and will take care of you." He tried to assure him. He could see it wasn't helping Dan at all. The boy was terrified.

"Come on, Dan," Phil encouraged. Dan obeyed as always. He followed Phil who had grabbed Dan's suitcase. Dan hesitated at the front door. He hadn't left the house. He hadn't been outside without his hands bound and a blindfold in so long. He hadn't been outside in the day in so long either. He kind of forgot what it felt like.

"Dan?" He heard Phil asked. The older man was standing on the porch steps staring at him. "It's okay," Phil promised. Dan took a deep breath of the fresh air before stepping out of the house. Stepping off of the porch was another challenge. This was the most free he had felt in a long time. He wasn't blindfolded or bound. He was being dragged by someone else to a car. He wasn't on his way to a new master. He was on his way to freedom. He was leaving this life behind and was starting a new one. For the first time in a long time, Dan felt a small bit of hope.

\-------------------

The large tan brick building was intimidating to Dan. There had been a sign at the driveway entrance stating the name of the recovery house. It was a beautiful area with a lot of forest and yard space surrounding the building. There was a few people sitting on a bench in front of the house. Their staring made Dan feel uneasy. Whatever confidence and hope he had back at the house was gone. Now all he felt was fear.

Phil got out of the car and encouraged Dan to do the same. It took a little time before Dan opened the door and climbed out. As they walked inside, Dan kept his eyes down. He could feel the other people staring at him and he didn't like it. They knew what he was and were probably judging him. He followed Phil inside and down a long hallway before they went into a room with two desks across from each other. There were two large men sitting at the desks talking. Dan immediate wanted to run away. The men were really overweight and appeared to be tall. One was wearing a black shirt and the other was wearing a light blue shirt. Dan had had a master who looked like one in the blue shirt.

"Hi, can we help you?" The one in the black shirt asked. Dan could feel their eyes on him. They must see a lot of people like him.

"Um, this is Dan and I was wanting to drop him off here. He, um, he's been a slave since he was eleven and he doesn't know how old he is now. He really needs your help." Phil explained. Dan felt ashamed for some reason. It wasn't like he willingly did the things he did. He was forced to. He did it to survive. Surely these men would understand that. So why did he feel so judged?

"Of course," the one in the blue shirt said. "Dan, can we get you to fill out some paperwork?" Dan's heart raced at that. What would they need to know? He didn't remember much other than his name. Dan only nodded his head and the man motioned to the two seats across from his desk.

"And can we get you to fill out some papers as well? Since you're the one who dropped him off, we'll need your contact information. If he doesn't remember much then we'll contact you should anything happen." Phil agreed to fill out the papers and sat next to Dan.

"If there's anything on there that you don't know just leave it blank, Okay Dan?" The man said in a kind voice. Dan nodded his head again. So far he had put down his name and that was all. Age? Date of birth? Where he was from? None of that stuff came to mind for him. Some of the questions he didn't want to answer like if he had ever been screened for STDs. He hadn't and finaly checked the "No" box next to the question. After filling it out, he handed it back to the man with shaking hands. It didn't take long to fill out because half of the questions he didn't know the answers to.

The man looked over his answers and Dan thought he looked disappointed. Probably by the fact that Dan didn't know much. Phil handed his papers back to. The man went into explaining what the recovery house was but Dan was having a hard time focusing on his words. Before he knew it, it came time for Phil to leave. Dan found himself not wanting Phil to leave. At least he knew Phil.

"Alright, let's get you to your room and then you can meet with Dr. Jones." The man in the blue shirt told him. "By the way, I'm Kyle and that's Pete." He introduced them before leading Dan out of the room. He followed him down a different hallway than the one he came in through. They went up some stairs and Kyle told him a little bit about the building. Dan listened as he tried to control his nerves. Phil was gone. Does this mean he was no longer a slave? Does Phil not own him anymore? He guessed not. Once a master sells or gives away a slave, they no longer own that person. Was he owned by Kyle now since Phil signed him over to this man's care? Was that even how this worked?

"This is your room. We do ask that you keep your room in decent shape and make your bed in the mornings. Your room will be cleaned once a week and the rest of the time it's up to you to keep it clean. We're not strict, we just ask that spilled things get wiped up, laundry be put in the laundry bag, and things not be thrown all over the room." Kyle explained with a smile.

"Your closet is right there and your bathroom is over here. For safety reasons there is not a lock on the bedroom or bathroom door. You will have complete privacy though and nobody will enter your room without knocking and being granted permission." Dan looked around the small room. It wasn't much, a bed, a small desk and chair. The Egyptian blue walls and dark stained, hardwood floors. The closet was a small walk in closet with a clothing rod on one side and a chest of drawers on the other. The bathroom was small with a combination bathub and shower, a toilet, a sink, and medicine cabinet mirror. There was a shelf for towels and rags. The bathroom was white walls and a black tile floor.

"I'll give you a little while to get settled and then we'll head over to Dr. Jones." Kyle said, smiling before leaving, shuting the door behind him. Now that Dan was alone and could let the feelings flow freely he felt like crying. He was so confused. He didn't know what his rule was here. Did he belong to Kyle now? What were his chores? What was required of him? This was all too much to handle.

He unpacked what little he had, his hands shaking the entire time. He was afraid to go see this Dr. Jones. He hadn't been to a doctor since before he was kidnapped. He jumped when someone knocked on the door. It was Kyle coming to get him. He followed the man down to another part of the building and into a room set up like a doctor's office. Dan was visible shaking at this point.

"Alright, I'll leave you with Dr. Jones." Kyle told him before leaving again. Dan sat on the little examination table and shook. It wasn't long before a young girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail came in holding a laptop.

"Hi, I'm the nurse here, my name is Becky. I just need to ask a few questions and then Dr. Jones will be in to give you a check up." She said kindly. She seemed nice enough. She asked questions that Dan didn't have the answers for other than if he had an symptoms of being sick. She ran through a list of symptoms they were worried about and he had none of them. She had asked how many sexual partners he had had, including those he preformed oral sex on or who preformed it on him. He was embarrassed and ashamed that he didn't know the exact number. He couldn't even begin to count how many people had used him. She seemed sympathetic rather than disgusted. After she was done, she told him the doctor would be right in to see him.

Dan waited anxiously for Dr. Jones. He was terrified of getting a check up. What all was this doctor going to want to check? Becky had asked if he had ever been treated for any STDs and he had told her that he occasionally was forced to take pills for a week or use cream or gel every night before he fell asleep. He honestly didn't know if those had anything to do with STDs and he had no clue what the were called since he never saw the packages or bottles.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jones," an older man with graying brown hair greeted as he came into the room. Dan tried to force a smile but failed. "Alright, Dan, I guess we'll start with a physical examination. This is usually the hardest part for people, but I promise you I will not hurt you." The doctor went to one of the cabinets and got a mint green hospital gown out.

"I'll step out and let you get changed into this. I ask that you take off all of your clothes including underwear, okay?" Dr. Jones' voice and eyes were kind. He was showing sympathy for Dan who was shaking and felt like crying again. He didn't want this man looking at his body but he figured since he let so many others do it that it wouldn't matter. What was one more person? The doctor stepped out for a few minutes and let him get changed. Dan had to wipe away a few tears as he tied the back of the gown. He sat back on the table and waited again. After a few minutes, Dr. Jones returned.

"Alright, Dan, I'm going to go at whatever pace you want. Would you rather do the more personal examination first? Or do other things and ease into that?" Dan thought about it for a moment and would rather just get the embarrassement over with.

"C-can we do the... examination... first?" Dan asked quietly. The doctor gave a small smile and agreed. He asked Dan to untie the back of the gown and lay down. Dan's face was bright red as he did what Dr. Jones asked.

"I know these are typically used for females, but it makes this go by easier." Dr. Jones explained as he pulled out two foot rests for Dan to place his feet. He explained everything he was going to do before asking Dan to lay down and put his feet up.

"You're going to feel my hands for a moment," Dr. Jones warned. "I'm going to check for any tears or abnormalities." Dan tensed up as he felt the man looking around his private area. He squirmed uncomfortably and felt tears welling up in his eyes when the doctor spread his ass cheeks a bit to see better.

"Alright, Dan, I'm going to swab the tip of your penis." Dr. Jones told him before gently doing so. Dan felt a few tears slide down his face. After the doctor finished up, he told Dan he could sit up. "For the rest of it, you can put your underwear back on if you prefer. I'll just turn around here." Dr. Jones turned his back to Dan while the younger man slipped his underwear back on under the gown.

"Alright, I'd like to take a look at the rest of your body to be sure there aren't any open wounds or anything like that. Could you stand up here and remove the gown, please?" Dan did as he was asked and the examination went by quickly. After all of that was over, Dan was allowed to redress while the doctor sent of the swab he had taken. When the doctor came back he checked Dan's ears, throat, eyes, and breathing. He explained that a lot of people experienced nerve damage and asked if he felt numb anywhere. He then checked Dan's feeling in all of his toes and fingers.

Dan was beyond happy when he was allowed to get dressed and leave. He wished he had paid more attention to how to get back to his room. He walked through the hallways and tried to remember where his room was.

"Hey, you look a little lost. First day here?" A man asked, startling Dan. He looked up and saw a man with tan skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair tangled into dreadlocks. "Um, y-yeah," Dan answered, eyes falling back on the floor.

"Maybe I can help you. The name's Louis. Louis Cole," he introduced himself.

"Um, D-Dan, um, H-Howell," Dan replied quietly. He glanced back up at the man in front of him. He wondered if the other had been a slave too.

"Where are going?" Louis asked.

"I guess back to m-my room," Dan replied. "I don't know where else to go." He admitted quietly.

"Do you remember what floor you're on?"

"Um, second," Dan replied. Louis nodded his head to the side, telling Dan to follow him. Once they found Dan's room, Louis told him he'd see him around before heading back the way they came. Dan walked inside and sat on his bed to stare out the window. He wasn't ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Louis Cole is you should check him out. His YouTube is FunForLouis and he does daily vlogs of his travels around the world. Also, I know someone who helped in a shelter for sex trafficking victims and I'll be going based off of what she told me. I think most shelters are all different. The next chapter is coming together nicely and should be posted some time next week. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday.   
> I'm going to see Def Leppard and Poison in concert this weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this would be up last week but I had a crazy week. Most days I was on the go from the time I woke up until I finally fell face-first into bed. I also might have gotten hooked on a story over on Wattpad and spent all of my free time reading that. The story was "Saviour Will Be There" by xxDominikxx if you want something to read. It's a Black Veil Brides story and does deal with Andy having an eating disorder.

One week had passed with Dan feeling like he hadn't made any progress. He was currently in group session. He sat next to Louis since he was the only other person Dan knew. He hadn't made an effort to get to know anyone but Louis was nice and he put the effort in to get to know Dan. They listened as a girl named Carrie talked. She was talking about how she escaped from her owner. Dan had heard pretty much everyone in the small group talk about what happened to them. Dan hadn't told them anything.

Louis encouraged Dan to at least talk during his one-on-one sessions with his therapist. He tried to talk about the things those men did to him but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. As he listened to Carrie tell about how she was starting to recover and had been told she could go home soon, he found himself feeling dejected. If he could just put in the effort to recover then he would be going home too. But is that really what he wants?

After group session was over they were sent to the dining hall for lunch. Louis stayed with Dan as he did every day. As they got their food and sat down, Dan finally spoke.

"Do you remember your family?" Louis finished chewing his food before answering.

"I used to make it a point every day to think about my life before. I didn't want to forget my sisters or parents. They tried to make me forget. They tried brainwashing me but I refused to let it happen. So many people don't remember what life was like for them before. I've seen people who seem to believe they didn't have a life before. I never wanted to end up that way." Louis explained. "What about you? Do you remember much?" Dan shook his head no.

"I try to remember but I don't. I don't even know how old I am or when my birthday is." Dan admitted, getting a sympathetic look from Louis.

"Do you know how old you were when you were taken?"

"Eleven," Dan replied. "You?"

"Sixteen," Louis told him. "I was there for nine years." Dan stayed quiet after that. Louis changed the subject and did as he did every day. He was usually either reading or writing. Today he chose to read. Dan watched as he read through a stack of papers.

"What are those?" Dan finally asked, looking at the stack.

"Oh, one of the girls here printed off every New York Times newspaper since the year I went missing and also any information on huge events that happened the last nine years." He handed one of the papers to Dan who tried to make sense of what was written on it. He knew how to read but going however many years without doing so made him forget a lot. Given enough time he could make out what was written on things but it took a lot of concentration.

"Why are you reading those?" Louis shrugged with a small smile.

"It's part of my recovery. Reconnecting with the world. I missed a lot the nine years I was gone." Dan thought hard about that. He wondered how much he had missed. "It doesn't help everyone to do this. I just spent so much time during my captivity thinking about what was going on in the world. It helps me in a weird way."

\------------------

During Dan's one-on-one session he tried hard to build up enough courage to speak. He didn't know where to start or what he was comfortable with telling. His therapist had asked him different things but Dan wasn't sure which he wanted to answer first.

"Dan, part of rehabilitation is rejoining you with your family. We're currently running your name through the missing persons database. Once we're able to figure out where you're family is we can reconnect you with them." Dan froze and stared at his hands.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that." Dan told him, glancing at his therapist. Jason gave Dan a sympathetic look.

"We'll talk to your family and explain that to them. That's perfectly normal, Dan. A lot of people have a hard time facing their family. Some don't remember their family which scares them. I know you don't remember much from before and we'll explain that to them. Most families are just relieved to know their loved one is safe and will be returned to them eventual. Most families are willing to go through the therapy and time required to help their loved one heal. It's a long process sometimes and that's okay." Jason explained. Dan was chewing on his lip and forced himself to stop as soon as he realized what he was doing. His old master used to smack him if he chewed on his lip. He didn't like Dan doing anything to make his lips chapped.

"Phil Lester has called about you a few times. We can't allow him to come visit you without you saying you want to see him. Some people recover better by being self-isolated from everyone outside of the house. It's up to you, Dan, on who comes to see you." Dan fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he thought it over. He finally shook his head no.

"I don't think I'm ready to see anyone." He confessed. For the first time in years, Dan felt safe. He knew he was surrounded by basically strangers and one who reminded him of an old master, but he felt safe here. They had security and the other people he was around were slaves at one point too. Dan always found comfort in other slaves because they knew what he was feeling. These people were all in different stages of recovering. Some were new and timid like him, others were close to going home and were happy like Louis. Dan often wondered if he would end up like Louis. If he would be happy and excited to go home. At least here Dan knew nobody was going to take him. Outside of this building was a world full of strangers. Some of those strangers were determined to harm others. The people who took him when he was eleven and the ones who used him since then were still out there somewhere.

\-------------------------

Dan laid on his bed with Louis leaning against the wall next to him. Louis was talking about some news story he had read from a few years ago. That seemed to be the main thing Louis talked about, the news. Dan was happy to listen because it was things he never heard. When he lived with Master Costello he would occassionally hear the news while he master watched TV. He used to like listening to what was going on because it reminded him that there was a whole world out there full of other people. He used to wonder if he would ever experience that world or if he would die a slave. It still wasn't real to him that he would get out of here. One day he wouldn't be locked up inside under the rules of another human.

"Can I tell you something?" Dan asked once Louis got quiet.

"Of course," Louis answered.

"And you won't tell anyone else?" Dan questioned. Louis seemed more intrigued now.

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?" Louis seemed a little concerned.

"The man who brought me here was a master." Louis' eyes got wide.

"What?" Dan sat up to lean against the wall next to Louis.

"He was a master. He bought me a while back and I've been living with him since. He told me from the beginning that he wanted to help me and the only thing he asked was that I didn't turn him in. I haven't told anyone here." Dan confessed, feeling like he was betraying his master. That was something that would get you killed. You never betray your master.

"Dan, if he was hurting you then you need to tell them. If he dropped you off then he probably had to sign some papers and they could track him down." Louis explained.

"No, he never hurt me. He told me everything was my choice and he wanted to help me. I had the choice to come here, stay with him, or he could locate my family for me. He rehabilitates people like me." Louis scoffed a little.

"I wonder what kind of game he's playing. Dan, masters don't care about slaves. I say that you go straight to Kyle and tell him. One less sick bastard in the world is better." Louis exclaimed.

"But I don't think he was a real master. He told me about a slave he had named Trevor. He saved Trevor and then some other masters got mad at him. They ended up killing Trevor and beating up Phil. I think he really was trying to help me. I mean, why else would he willingly bring me here himself?" Louis thought it over before sighing.

"Okay, why tell me this?" Dan shrugged.

"I don't know, I just needed someone else to know I guess. In therapy today, Jason told me that Phil wants to come see me. I don't want to get Phil arrested so I didn't tell Jason any of this. I just need to know if you think I should trust Phil?"

"I can't make that call for you because I don't know Phil. If you feel that he's really telling the truth and isn't playing some sick game, then see him. If you have even the slightest doubt that he's playing a game and is going to harm you, then you need to tell Jason." Dan hadn't even thought about the possibility that this was a sick game Phil was playing. What if this is just fun to Phil? Leading Dan into a false sense of security just to rip everything away from him later? What if he just ends up right back in the slave trade? He couldn't handle that amount of mental and emotional abuse.

"Dan, is it possible that he's playing you?" Louis asked, sympathy and concern in his voice. 

"I-I don't know. I think I need to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What will that accomplish?" Louis questioned.

"I need proof that he's not going to hurt me. If he can't supply any then I'll tell Jason and let them deal with him." Dan decided. He already felt terrible for doing this. Phil had already tried to prove to him that he wasn't a threat but Dan had to be one-hundred percent sure. Masters were twisted indivuals who got off and tormenting slaves. Some would go to great lengths to build trust and security in a slave just so they can have more fun tearing them down. Dan had to make sure that Phil wasn't playing a sick game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere now! Also, I really would like someone to discuss story ideas with because I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should use it or not. If you're interested in being someone I can bounce ideas off of then please message me either on tumblr @tru-oddball or twitter @TheDeadMilitia.


End file.
